


Espérame

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Descent into Madness, Family Drama, Gen, Loneliness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Tras la muerte de su hijo y su padre, Milk pierde cualquier atisbo de razón. Vive por simple consecuencia, sus días se confunden entre la fantasía y la realidad... junto con extrañas sensaciones y recuerdos difusos, como preludio a su final. Historia para el "Reto del 12 de Mayo", de la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball".
Relationships: Chi-Chi & Ox King (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi & Son Gohan, Chi-Chi & Son Gohan & Son Goku
Kudos: 1





	Espérame

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia participa en el _Reto del 12 de mayo_ , organizado por la página _Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball_.**

* * *

Fue la séptima vez que lo sintió. Un leve toque en su hombro, como si alguien la llamara; y al igual que otras veces, no descubrió a nadie junto a ella. Era de esperarse: la soledad la había trastocado por completo.

Hace tres años, perdió a su único hijo; y dos después, a la persona que le dio la vida. Su espíritu luchador se extinguió, su mente se refugió en viejos y dichosos recuerdos, como un bálsamo inútil al dolor que destruyó toda esperanza. No superaba los cincuenta… ¿pero qué importaba? Cualquier noción del tiempo le era inexistente, a excepción del religioso instante en el que ocupaba su sillón para mirar el retrato de su familia. Sin sonrisas ni llanto. Su vista fija en aquellos personajes de la fotografía, que parecía ya no reconocer.

De campesina a ermitaña, se recluyó entre las cuatro paredes de su hogar, rompiendo contacto con el caos de su mundo, excepto cuando necesitaba conseguir alimento. Su casa, antaño impecable, se había estancado al igual que ella. Un fino polvo cubría la cocina y el comedor. El segundo piso quedó inservible, por la nueva costumbre que Milk adquirió en el último mes: dormir en los muebles de la sala.

Se había convertido en su lugar favorito, tras experimentar cosas extrañas por las noches. Una suerte de espectáculos y coros de risas que sólo ella percibía, intensificando su demencia. Episodios bellos a sus ojos, hasta que tales alucinaciones cobraron realismo. El eco de su nombre, pronunciado por una voz tan _familiar_ como _desconocida_. Un aura de calor que la acompañaba, cada que vez que dormía. La sensación de alguien tocándola, sin causarle incomodidad.

Quiso la casualidad que Milk sintiera lo mismo esa madrugada. Su _compañero invisible_ se había manifestado desde la mañana, sin revelarse; pero no sólo eso hacía el día tan distinto: algo raro pasaba con su cuerpo, especialmente en la zona del pecho. Ya tenía leves punzadas desde la semana pasada, sin que esto la motivara a preocuparse. No tenía sentido pensar en ello, pues había cosas más _importantes_.

Presa de una inusual sensación de fatiga, Milk reposó en su sillón y tomó, como siempre, el cuadro de su familia. Un hombre de cabello negro alborotado, un niño adorable con cola y una mujer bella y feliz: las mismas tres personas que veía en esa foto, con nombres que había olvidado. Milk acarició la superficie del vidrio, mientras una ligera mueca se dibujaba en su rostro. Su pecho le estaba doliendo, esta vez con más intensidad.

Las risas volvieron a resonar en la sala. Le pareció que las figuras del retrato salían de sus siluetas para caminar frente a ella, en un sinfín de charlas alegres que no entendía. La mujer de cabellos negros puso el cuadro en su regazo, mientras se acariciaba el pecho. La sensación de calor volvió a invadirla, mientras el sol empezaba a salir, filtrando sus primeros rayos por la ventana. El cuerpo de Milk tembló sin motivo… y a pesar de la creciente molestia en su corazón, emitió una leve risa después de mucho tiempo.

Vio a un hermoso niño con traje amarillo y un gorrito gracioso en la cabeza, que le hizo una señal con la mano, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la casa.

—Mamá, ven… —oyó la voz del infante.

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Milk, mezcladas con una delirante felicidad. No sabía por qué ese _pequeño_ la llamaba así, _no recordaba_ de dónde lo conocía, pero prefirió seguirlo. Sin dejar de sujetar su pecho, se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la puerta, dejando caer el retrato al suelo.

—¡Deprisa, mamá! Tenemos que irnos… —insistió para que lo siguiera.

Sus latidos retumbaron en sus oídos, en un compás que se hacía más lento. A Milk no le importó: quería llegar con la criatura que le abría la puerta, en ademán de marcharse. Extendió su brazo, falta de aliento, a punto de trastabillar.

—¡No te vayas, por favor! Espérame…

Como las otras veces, sintió la presencia de alguien que tomó su mano, antes de caer. Milk alzó la mirada: el niño había desaparecido y tuvo en frente la figura de un joven sonriente. La mujer tampoco lo reconoció, pero supo corresponder su gesto con una infinita ternura.

—Ya es hora… —el muchacho la llevó con él.

El sol salió en las Montañas Paoz, iluminando la casa que le había pertenecido a Milk, en vida. Los rayos de la mañana se filtraron por la puerta abierta, devolviéndole el resplandor a aquel retrato familiar en el suelo. El nostálgico símbolo de una gloria ya perdida en el tiempo.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenos días! Me sumo al reto de la página con una viñeta corta.

Esta vez, me centré en Milk. Fue producto de la inspiración, además de que nunca se supo su destino después de la muerte de Mirai Gohan. Puede que se haya sobrepuesto al dolor o también que haya caído en la locura, que es justo lo que intento retratar aquí.

Con todo lo triste que es esta historia, deseo que conmueva sus corazones. ¡Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y reviews! :D


End file.
